KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT
by CinisterAssasin714
Summary: Naruto has made a new friend.Let's see where this friendship takes them. What happens? See for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: SHADOWS**

 **AN:Welcome . this my first story so please support and reviews .Story has been updated again due to so many mistakes, even my laptop stopped working *giggle*.Non bold, italic characters are and italic characters are the speech of the man standing over the mountain.I really want to apologize for posting the chapter with so many errors, For that now you people will review,Will try to repair the other two chapters ,bear with me.**

 **IF YOU ARE BEGINNING THIS FAN FICTION .PLEASE READ IT TO THE LAST**

 **And story would not be left halfway through,so don't worry..**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto. But who knows when ill have a job ,i would buy it.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **chapter 1 : THOSE EYES**_

nothing was all that a soul could see...

rivers of blood, mountains of dead ,and smell of flesh was all that was left...

Suffering, pain ,guilt, fear in the air...

Loss of family, friends, loved ones was what was left within the survivors...

hope was no where to be seen...

the few alive could only wait for death to embrace them in her loving arms and take them away...

Out of the void shrieks of a woman could easily be heard..

Two figures could be seen running towards the source of sound at human speed.

* * *

The woman was running as fast as she could to escape...

Panting hard,sweat and blood dripping down from her body,screaming her lungs out ,only wanting to be heard and rescued from the horrible fate following her in the form of a giant MONSTER.

But, it was not a monster from old bed time stories ,would have been bigger than mountains, blood lust in eyes... or _eye_ that could burn even the oceans dry ,the black scale that can even hide a bright summer day in a cape of dark hollow night ,an aura so evil that it could swallow all of the happiness out of the world.

Imagine the horrors of seeing such a thing..

the only distinct feature other than its size was its tail,or tails?

not one ,two , three ... there were ten long tails possessed by the demon big enough to bridge across towns ... _if there were any._

The woman stopped as a barrage of huge rocks landed in front of her blocking every place to run away to .She turned around to witness the red eye glaring at her. She screamed and pleaded "P..pl...please let m..me ...go" ,the demon was still glaring at her with hunger in its eyes. It raised its claw to tear through the pleading woman and THRASHED..

"NOOOOO..." the woman screamed closing her eyes. Memories of her life flashing in front of her eyes.

It was when she heard a thud sound. Opening her eyes she witnessed a man standing in front of her with his swords drawn and the giant claw fallen on the ground beside the standing man.

The man standing in front of her looked back and said ,"run..." .It took the woman some time to register the words, and the next moment she was running...so hard that,she felt her lungs would burst from the pain.

She was searching for a pace to hide when her eyes witnessed another man standing on top of a could tell from the looks that the man was in great pain ,what caught her eye was the fact that he was Illuminating?

She could feel her legs getting numb below her ,body resisting every step she took,she do not felt when she hit the ground as her vision became blurred and the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

The demon was glaring at the man standing on top of the mountain,it heard him say," _ **JUBI, you can't win!"**_

 _ **"**_ **Shut UP"** the beast exploded in anger. A deadly silence fell upon the continued with malice in its eye." **You INSECT ,you may have sealed most of my energy in you. But I can still kill YOU".** The beast used its tails to throw rocks at the man vanished out of sight and appeared near the other man.

 _"_ _ **Rikodou, i can't seal any more energy without controlling my chakra and it will take time as its unstable from the last** man coughed blood and continued, **"** **Use the ways i show you to seal it in you"**_ said the illuminating man who was now on his knees, trying to control the pain.

"But,how do you know I would be able to do it" said the confused man.

 _ **"Because, i believe in you"**_ said the man with with a small grin.

Rikudou concentrated his chakra and closed his next moment he opened hi eyes,he could see everything differently.

* * *

The beast turned towards the man and was shocked to see the result...the _eyes_

The eyes were not like anything he had ever seen, it looked as though there were stationary ripples in the man's felt as though those eyes were calling it.

 **"What is THAT!"** exclaimed the angry beast."This, is my trump card ...My RINNEGAN!" shouted Rikudou dashing towards the beast.

The beast snapped out of the hypnotic vision of the man's eyes to realize that the man was dashing towards it with the two swords in his started throwing rocks again.

Rikudou jumped upon the first rock and than leaped towards the other one at an amazing rocks came at an angle of 60 degree to each other .Rikudou jumped towards the other and was now running upside down ,keeping his speed for not falling off. he jumped again and sliced the third rock into two parts,only to witness a huge tail coming towards him at a very high speed.

The tail caught him at his chest when the man vanished with a poof and smoke. Jubi watched in disbelief as the man appeared above the tail , cutting it with one swipe of the

swords .The tail was now lying on the ground as a new one grew in its place.' _What?'._ " **Who Are You!**?" the beast said. "I am Rikudou Sennin and I will defeat you".The monster laughed " **You cant do anything** ".The man let out a small grin and charged ..."Really".

He thought to himself as the man lunged towards it forming different signs from his man shouted " DRAGON SEAL..." ." **NOOOO** " was all the beast could say as the man's hand reached its head ..."SEAL".The beast began to tremble as it felt its energy getting sucked up through the hands of the man.

"... **how** " was the beast's last word as it got completely sucked up inside the man .Once done Rikudou was himself illuminating.'not bad...' he thought to himself as a little blood oozed down from his watched around and started heading towards the direction where the wounded woman headed , only one thing in mind "... _is this the end_ " .

From behind him came the other man looking better and less luminous and said " _ **No".**_

 _ **That's a wrap .Reviews please...**_

 _ **Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wakizashi

 **A/N:I see no reviews,no nothing...*sigh*.Well anyway I guess these two prologue chapters are going to be like now you should have discovered that it is something like an altered history of the real tails will be originally shown as a eyed ten tails in the last chapter was the remains of the ten tails.**

 **CHAPTER PROBLEMS FIXED!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,but who knows about the future...**

* * *

Both the men walked down the path together, trying to find the wounded woman. It was raining hard."Where do you think she went?" asked Rikudou with a confused look ."I sense a small living force over there," said the other man pointing towards a barren land.

Both the men walked towards the source of the living energy, talking.

After walking for a while ,the two man came across the sleeping woman. Both took a sigh of relief, as Rikudou bent down to check the woman's health status. "Alive" he said with a smile ,the other man nodded. Rikudou picked up the woman in bridal style and started walking towards a small village that was now visible due to the stopping of rain.

"So, what is it up with you and the monster?" asked Rikodou looking at the area around them,rain making it difficult to see .The other man answered in a depressed voice "My mother was the one who created it." sensing the shock on the Rikudou's face ,he continued: "It was a few centuries ago, the whole world was consumed in a bloody war,it was a time of great sorrow and mother was very sad and wanted to end the war but knew that it was not in her power . So, she decided to consume the **Fruit of Shinju.** The fruit was said to be the source of life and chakra ,so was forbidden to consume.The consequences were terrible, as my mother attained the power of gods and ended the war. She became a deity and a symbol of peace. But soon the people, afraid of her power claimed her to be a monster. My mother was very sad and decided to leave. She had two kids that I once called my brothers,their names were Hagoromo and Hamura both of them had chakra from birth."

"Never liked me ,those two.." he stated. Rikudou chuckled at this as the other man continued, "Well that is later talk back to the story, my mother realized the danger of their treachery and thus created the ten tails to bring back the two dead or alive , the ten tails turned a lot harmful as it destroyed any thing that comes in its path. My mother realized her fault and tried to make up for her mistake , She used her power on the seeds of the fruit of shinju fruit .The result was me, a boy with inhuman chakra capacity and powers like her. She knew that it would be unstable for a human to carry this much power so she sealed a major part of his power inside the last shinju fruit, leaving behind only a considerable amount of chakra and knowledge. My mother was weak after the sealing, it was the time when Hagoromo and Hamura attacked and captured her. When my mother was being taken away, she turned around to me and told me to defeat the ten tails ."

A tear flowed down his face the man wiped the tear and continued ,"My brothers thought that I now have no power and left me to die. I was very weak and so stayed hidden for an year or my hiding, I discovered my mother's scroll and found out that I was capable of sealing the ten tails poisonous chakra inside , due to my weakness i cannot seal the whole beast so, I planned on sealing all the deadly chakra within me and the left positive chakra into someone with enough strength, determination and knowledge ,that was you."

* * *

By this time they had reached the village outpost. Rikudou coming out of his state of surprise said, "Wow. So that's why you chose me".The other man nodded in acceptance.

" So what are you going to d-" he was interrupted by an old man who came to them and thanked them for saving his daughter."Thank you O great lords ,thank you for saving my precious daughter."

"I did'nt do anything it was this brave warrior who defeated the monster" said the god son pointing towards a dumbstruck Rikudou.

"Thank you dear sir ." said the old man."So it was you the prophets told us about ,yes you are the **SAGE OF SIX PATHS** " said the old man with a light in his eyes.

Rikodou flinched at hearing this "w-what makes you t-think that i am whatever you call it".

The old man gave a smile "because that's what the prophets told us, that one day a man will come from stars and will seal the monster inside him and sacrifice himself for the sake of the world, and will begin the culture called ...uh...What was it..?" "Shinobi?" said Rikudou. The man beside him raised a brow.

The old man added "Yeah, that was it. Well i must take my daughter to my home.I think she will need a lot of rest after what she has been through,huh" the other two nodded .Rikudou handed over the woman to the old man. The old man took his leave and disappeared out of sight bidding farewell to the other two.

* * *

"But, friend it means you should be the one the prophets told everybody about" said a sad Rikodou.

"No Rikodou , you were the one who was ought to be the sage ,because it was you who ended the monster; I only took away its powers but you, you ended the job my friend."

"B-but you were the O-one who defeated it when it was at peak of its power ,W-when it was that monstrous WOLF!"

"it doesn't matter who did what ,what matters is how it ended, and in this case you are the one who defeated this monster" said the other man, pointing towards his stomach where the seal marks were formed"

"But the people have right to know who saved them !" explained Rikodou a little anger in his voice.

"The people know who saved them ;it was Rikodou sennin,the sage of six paths and the first ninja" said the man with in a cheerful tone.

Both the man chuckled at this.

"I will never forget what you did for me friend, for all of us! "said a cheerful Rikodou.

The other man turned around and said ,"forget it,some truths are better if not touched" and began leaving

"Wait.."shouted Rikodou.

the other man turned around ."Take these as a token of thanks and also as a gift from a friend"said Rikodou while handing over his Wakizashi to the other man."They are said to be forged by gods themselves and are said to be magical,but I don't know if that is true"chuckled Rikodou.

The other man took the hold of the sword and suddenly a wolf mark appeared on the blade and below it were the white inscribing **'WOLF FANG'**

Both the men watched as the blade turned dark, black as dark as the oblivion in which our planet lives.(That's the universe without stars)

"Now,that's more like me".said the man without name.

Both the men shook hands and turned away walking suddenly there was a gust of wind and Rikodou turned around and said "What is your name?"

But there was no one, only a voidal silence and a little parchment of paper on the walked to it and picked up the paper and read the only word written on the piece of parchment :

" **you should have asked me earlier brother Hagoromo .I knew that there was no one with as much will power as you. I knew who you were from the beginning. Well , about the name its Naimish don't forget it."**

Hagoromo turned around gaining his normal appearance and said to himself " _I won't ...Brother"_

* * *

 **That's wrapped prologues end here. Story will come back to the time of Naruto in academy so stay tuned.**

 **CIAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACADEMY**

Chapter 3 Who is he?

 **A/n: So, the story is back to the original as expected. I will introduce my OC in this can be considered the first chapter.I hope i improved a bit please tell me ,even negative reviews are respected, anything would , enjoy...**

 **CHAPTER FIXED!**

 **DISCLAIMER:one day Naruto franchise would be , today is not the day.**

Naruto was an orphan, his life was as good as nothing .Everyday was challenge for him:He lived alone,had no family or anyone to call a friend. Everybody used to ignore him ,hate him,tease him ,throw stones and dust at him.

Why? he even himself did not knew the reason for this...

He tried everything to make people notice him, playing pranks ,making noises ...

* * *

But now things are different ,he now has someone who he can call his person is Iruka Umino. Orphan like Naruto and known as an infamous prankster, this guy has become a family to the whiskered face boy. Naruto has not many people that he could call his own,really there are only two Iruka and Hiruzen Sarutobi also called the third hokage.

Naruto was excited was going to be his very first day at the left his home early in the morning to go to Ichiraku's where Iruka introduced him to one of the best happiness in his life..."RAMEN!" he shouted pointing his fist towards the sky.

He walked down the path ignoring the bad looks people around him were giving him and reached at the stand named 'ICHIRAKU'.He entered the stand with his face consuming large grin and came face to face with his brother Iruka.

"Iruka Sensei!" shouted the whiskered face boy with an overjoyed pony tailed man looked back to find the boy in orange jumpsuit and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh! Naruto huh,I see pretty excited for the first day at academy".

"YEAH! why shouldn't I? It's the time when i will finally make a lot of friends".

'That would be a problem' thought Iruka."yeah, be sure to make good friends" Iruka gave another warm smile.

"Oh I will" cried an overjoyed Naruto.

"Naruto don't smile like that or your face will explode"said Iruka.

"As if ," said of them laughed at this.

* * *

They left Ichiraku after half an hour of intense ramen eating race in which Naruto won by eating 10 bowls of pork ramen in less than 2 minutes. Naruto went with Iruka towards the academy ,they reached 10 minutes before the beginning of the classes, Iruka bid his farewell to Naruto because he has to do some work.'What is that guy upto now' said Naruto to himself as he walked towards his class to find a seat . He took the seat by the could see the great Hokage monument out of the window of his class. He said to himself ' one day my face would also be there '.

Soon after a while students came to the class .He could see a raved haired boy in blue surrounded by a group of girls and thought to himself,'Damn ,lucky guy'.In the group he saw a girl with pink hairs and lost in his own world.

* * *

( **DReAM** )

"hey gorgeous" said Naruto with a heroic look on his face "can you tell me if this is a garden cause i can see a beautiful flower over here"he pink haired girl blushed at this and said"... i guess."."So do this beautiful flower has a name..."

"Na..."

"sorry i did'nt catch that"said the confused man.

"Naruto"

"huh"

"NARUTOOO!"

* * *

He snapped out of his dream by falling face first to the whole class laughed at front of him was Iruka with a roll of paper folded in his hand as though it was a sword.

"Can you tell me what were you dreaming about?" asked Iruka in a less shouting way.

Naruto denied by shaking his noticed his face heating up.

"Get back to your seat and concentrate "said a now calming Iruka who headed back to his seat.

Naruto sat back on his seat and gazed around to find that he was the only one to be sitting not to his surprise the most of the girls of class were concentrated over the seat where the raven haired boy sat.'I definitely look better than him' he thought to himself.

The day passed as the lunch time arrived everybody took their lunch box and headed towards the did not had any lunch so he thought that it was the time to make some friends and headed outside.

* * *

He went outside and watched as all the kids were having their lunch and talking,still there were a lot of girls around the raved haired boy.'He is a lucky one' Naruto thought to himself as he went towards a group of boys."Hey wanna be friends" he said moving his hands towards one of them.

"No.."

Naruto did'nt believed his words and asked"Why?"

"because my dad says you are a freak." Naruto was dumbstruck hearing in disbelief, the cruel words of the boy."Yeah my parents says that everybody hate him " added another boy."My folks says that no one cares for him" added another."So lets have some fun with him" said the first boy picking a looked at him and backed off "no" he said.

The boys started throwing stones at could only stand their with his hands up for protecting his , he realized that the barrage of stones increased.

He raised his head and saw half the school was throwing stones at ran down his face as he began to cry"...please..s-stop" .

Suddenly he felt that the barrage stopped .He looked up and realized that there was a boy standing in front of him arms out. "get out of the way freak!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"NO" said the boy exclaimed.

* * *

The next moment Naruto realized that the crowd had started throwing stones at the other boy,but the boy was standing their with his hands now in a X formation trying to protect himself from the stone barrage.

"WHAT IS GOING OVER THERE!?"said someone from behind the hail of stones stopped and Naruto took sign of relief realizing the familiar voice of his brother.

"RETURN TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CLASSES" shouted an angry Iruka. Everybody returned to their classes turning around and glaring at the boy standing in front of looked towards the ground and found red color just where the boy was couldn't believe what he saw ,someone stood for him.

Iruka arrived at the place and exclaimed."O boy! your bleeding".There was small silence when the boy said "It's okay" he turned around and threw something before Naruto and smiled "have fun". Naruto looked up and could see blood dripping down the boy's boy turned and started walking towards the academy building .Naruto glanced down to see a lunchbox. He turned towards Iruka "Who is he?" pointing towards the boy who had entered the school building by now.

"I don't know" said a confused Iruka "probably a new student".He turned towards the direction the boy went to and said muttered in a low voice,"thank you".

* * *

 **"CUT!" that's it. Hope this chapter was will be preferred. Pairing coming up on the next with me ,I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic."i Will complete this story,and i won't go back on my words,that's my ninja way." Thank Y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends

 **a/n:So, here I am with the next chapter of the fanfic THE KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT. I still got no reviews or anything ,but I will continue this story because it gives me great happiness. Hope there would be less mistakes in this one.I didn't write a long chapter ,but I would try to expand the size from the next pairing will be given at the will be done twice a week mostly at , lets do it**

 **DISCLAIMER:nothing owned instead of the OC.**

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the classroom as the bell for the end of lunch break rang. His mind was wandering around the incident that took place during the lunch break when he suddenly ran into someone .He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and started to stand up. He thought to himself who had he collided with as he turned his head around. He saw the famous raiven haired boy rising up with a hand on his head.

"Watch where you going ,bastard" said the angry boy with his hand still on his hand.

"OI! who are you calling bastard, BASTARD!" , exclaimed Naruto in a loud voice.

"I am pretty sure there is no one around so, that means I am calling you bastard, bastard." said the raven haired boy with a smirk.

Naruto turned red with anger. He was trying to suppress his urge to punch the boy's brain out when he suddenly heard noises behind him. He turned around to see a group of girls heading their way ,leading them was the same pink haired girl.

* * *

She came where the two boys were standing and turned towards the raven haired boy.

"what are you doing?" asked the girl pointing a finger towards the raven haired boy who looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" the raiven haired boy questioned.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with my Naruto-kun. But, for your kind information my Naruto kun is more handsome and stronger than you , SO GET LOST!" shouted the pink haired girl with anger."

All the other girls affirmed and joined the quarrel shouting ,"yeah she is right you are nothing in front of our Naruto kun ." "nothing, NotHiNg,NOTHING!" exclaimed they all.

Naruto looked in disbelief and thought to himself 'wait a minute! how does she know my name, all that my Naruto kun, our Naruto kun ,nothing?'

Now I get it, it's all a dream...again'

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his dream to see the angry pink haired girl glaring at him and sighed as the pink haired girl continued shouting "... I AM WARNING ,IF I SEE YOU NEAR SASUKE KUN AGAIN ,YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" she exclaimed as she turned around to give Sasuke a smile only to find the boy leaving and all the girls following frowned and turned around to see Naruto still standing there.

"Do you see what you did, now Sasuke is with pig. But i won't let her have him, he is MINE!" she exclaimed and ran towards the retreating crowd.

Naruto stayed there for a while, he took a deep sigh and followed after the crowd towards the classroom. Naruto entered the room as most of the girls glared at him. He could see the group of boys who were throwing stones at him ,seeing towards the opposite direction.

' _What's going on'_ he thought while turning towards the direction of stares to see his seat,but there was someone sitting at his place watching out of the window. He couldn't see the person's face as he had a hood over his head. He stayed at the door for sometime, suddenly something hit at the back of his head.

He turned around to see a smiling Iruka with the newspaper sword in his hand. Iruka motioned him to move towards his seat. Naruto moved to his seat and sat down next to the person who was still staring out of the window.

* * *

Iruka entered the classroom and went in front of the class with a smile. Everybody turned toward him. He stated in a cheerful town ,"Hello everyone, hope you had your lunch properly. So, as you can see there is a new person in the class."

Everybody turned towards the seat where Naruto and the guy was sitting, most of them glaring. Iruka coughed and continued ,"So, let him introduce himself."

The boy turned towards the place where Iruka was standing and got up. Red color bandages all over his hand. He stated in the usual calm voice "My name is..." ' _what was it?_ ' he muttered in a low voice. He raised his head and said "Fiang ( phy-ang)" he bowed his head ,sat down and again started staring out of the window.

* * *

Naruto identified the boy and was happy for some reason ,he himself didn't knew why? but he felt it. He could feel the strange looks most of the class gave his seatmate. He felt sorry and turned towards Iruka who continued "So, I would like if you all would become friends as soon as possible.",Most of the crowd groaned and made sick faces. Naruto saw Iruka frowning and his fell down _why?...because of me._

"No" said the boy turning towards Naruto and continued in a little cheerful tone."It's because I did the right thing .But, they all think it as saw weird markings like his whiskers running across the boy's jaw line,making him have a wolf-like resemblance. Naruto saw the cheerful town and gave a warm smile to the boy still confused how the boy knew what he was thinking.

"So, what's your name? questioned Fiang in the same cheerful time."Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me the future Hokage as well."

The other boy chuckled,"okay... future Hokage".

Naruto felt a large grin forming on his face as the other boy continued,"Well you know my name, but you can call me wolf, my only friend used to call me that.".The boy's face dropped. Naruto could tell the boy was sad even with the hood covering his eyes. Naruto felt his grin expanding and thought 'can he and I..'

"hey Fiang ,will you be my friend? "

A large grin formed on the other boy's face as well and he answered."for sure! hokage sama." bringing his hands towards Naruto. Naruto shake the boys hand and felt the grin on his face paining him.

Iruka watched the two and was very happy for his brother ,he thought to himself 'A friend for him at last' as he turned towards the other students and started to continue his teaching.

* * *

 **That's it for this , my oc has a dressing similar to the assassins creed game characters.I'll describe about him later. Now for the pairs**

 **Fiang/Ino**

 **Naruto/Yugito**

 **Shikamaru/Temari**

 **Neji/Sakura**

 **Kiba/Hinata**

 **Lee/Tenten**

 **Kakashi/Mei**

 **Jiraya/Tsunade**

 **Gai/Anko**

 **Iruka/Ayame**

 **Yamato/Shizune**

 **changes can occur sooner or , please tell about Sasuke**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter :5 Who are you...?

 **a/n: Hey everyone so chapter five is here. Also I am very happy that this story has a 100+ viewers thanks to all of , a huge thanks to Risuna 23 who is following this story ,So, to the chapter**

 **DIsCLAIMER: You know what it is.**

It has been a week since the beginning of the academy. Two boys can be seen walking down the street towards the academy.

"So, the future hokage has a crush on Haruno Sakura ,eh." said the boy with the white hood with a grin, visible from under his hood.

"So what!"exclaimed the noisy blond boy, turning a crimson red.

"Nothing, I think she loves you too, SASUKE...kun." said the boy in a teasing tone, breaking into a run.

"WHATT!" shouted an angry Naruto following after the other boy at full speed.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was a very lucky girl. Having two loving parents who were always there for her. Being the only child after the death of her brother ,her parents were very protective of her especially her father.

She went out of her house, on her way to academy when she heard her father's voice. Ino turned around to see her father running towards her.

"Hey princess ,want me drop you to the academy." said Inoichi giving her daughter a warm smile.

"No ,its fine dad I am a big girl now," said Ino returning the warm smile.

Inoichi pouted and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah ,I am sure."

"Okay, take care then, are you double sure you can go by yourself."

"I am sure daddy ,bye!" exclaimed Ino with a bit of anger ,then she turned around and begin to walk towards the academy. She doesn't like her father being so much protective, she was 11 years old after all." _11 years **old** , I am 11 years young_" Ino said to herself as she turned around the corner as she suddenly bumped into someone and fall back.

"What the...!" exclaimed Ino with anger, turning towards the person who was going to die. In front of her was a hooded boy who she recognized as a boy from her class .The boy got up from the ground and offered her his hand to get up, Ino grabbed the hand and got up."Sorry" the boy apologized with a warm smile visible under his hood .She saw weird markings and an insignia tied to the left hand of the boy .She tried to shout at the boy, but before she could say something the boy was running again as a second boy passed by her following the boy through the crowd towards the academy.

Ino herself, started walking towards the academy .She had only walked a short distance when she noticed that a man was following her. She hesitated and started to walk faster, the man following her.

Ino turned a corner to find herself in a blocked alley ,she turned around to find the man standing at the opening of the alley.

The man gave an evil smile."If it isn't the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka. I must admit you are quite beautiful. I have some unsettled business with your father."

But, it would be so bad to harm such a lovely face ,I think I will have some fun with you before killing you."

Ino felt tears running down her face as she pleaded "p-please...no".

"Sweet revenge" said the man laughing.

* * *

Naruto and Fiang reached the class and found it empty. They went to their seat and sat down. Fiang who had a bad stamina was panting heavily. He reached his seat and sat down .He was tired , he placed his head over his hands and closed his eyes.

Naruto turned towards his friend and said, "hey,Fi..." only to find his friend asleep. _'How can he fell asleep that quickly._ ' He sighed and opened the book of the Kages ,that Iruka gave him and started to read.

* * *

The students started arriving and soon the school began. Naruto was so deep in his study that he didn't realized the teacher entering the class .Suddenly, he felt something hit the desk, he snapped out of his book to find a kunai dugged into their desk near his sleeping friend's head.

He looked up to find a woman standing in front of their seat. The women had violet spiky hair in a fanned ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat over something that appeared to be a fishing net. The woman was glaring at his friend who was snoring.

"Would you please!" the woman said calmly, trying to hide her anger. Naruto could see a nerve twitching at the woman's forehead. Naruto gulped and tapped the boy.

"Pl-please a little more." answered the sleeping boy.

Naruto tapped again, sweat running down his face looking at the woman's hand pulling out another kunai from her pouch. The sleeping boy turned his face the other side and continued his sleep.

The woman took out a newspaper made a hard roll and hit it hard on the sleeping boy's head

"Naruto! I told yo-" Fiang said rising up, coming face to face with the woman who was ready to tear his head off. He gulped and continued ,"I-i..."

"Oh! finally awake are we." said the woman still glaring at the boy.

"S-Sorry" said the boy, sweat running down his forehead.

"You are saved kid as killing students is not allowed" said the woman emitting a killer aura.

"huh?"

"get out of the class, before I forget the rules" the woman said.

The boy walked out ,his legs shaking as he got out of the class.

Anko smiled maliciously ,making the whole class gulp.

* * *

Fiang was standing outside of the class, his legs still shaking. He walked towards the stairs next to their classroom and sat down.

He heard two man speaking ,he turned around to see Iruka talking with a man wearing an animal mask.

"...she came from home but didn't reach here?" asked a terrified looking Iruka.

"yes, we are trying to find her. Yamanaka San is very said." said the masked man.

"Why shouldn't he be ,she is his only daughter." said Iruka looking out of the window.

' _Yamanaka?... that's the girl I ran into this morning. What happened to her?I should check on her, the place where we collided was not far away from here.'_

Fiang turned around and took out his zipped hood and turned it inside out to reveal its opposite side which was black in color. He wore the hood that way and ran out of the academy avoiding detection.

It took him sometime to reach the was crowded as before. So ,he jumped a the roof to find Ino.

* * *

 **After sometime**

Fiang heard sound of someone crying ,he turned towards the direction and sat off .He reached a dark narrow alleyway to find a drunk man. He moved closer to the man ,when he saw a glint of purple behind the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" he shouted in anger gaining the attention of both Ino and the man towards him.

The man turned around .Fiang saw Ino behind the man. She was crying while sitting on the ground in ragged clothes and pieces of clothes around her.

"Go away kid!" said the man with anger.

"No..." said the boy in calm voice.

Ino looked up to see a boy with a black hood standing in front of the man. ' _that voice, where have I heard it?' ,_ she questioned to herself.

* * *

The man turned towards the boy and ran towards him with a knife in his hand. He aimed the knife at the boy's neck ,as the boy backed away. He tried to stab at the boy's stomach when the boy suddenly sidestepped and punched him hard on the face . The man yelped as blood ran out of his mouth. The man turned towards the boy and punched him in the stomach. The boy got back ,as all the wind left his body. The pain doubled up as the man dug the knife into his left shoulder and punched him away.

The boy stood up shakily. Blood ran down his hand as the boy tried to fight the unconsciousness. The man laughed "Go away Brat! I have some unfinished business to attend to..." as he turned towards Ino.

The man felt a shiver up his spine as he sensed the killer aura behind him. He turned towards the boy to witness two red eyes shining in the dark alleyway. The markings on ,the what was the silhouette's jawline shone in a deep white color. The knife on the boys shoulder fell down as though pushed out of the body as the wound started healing at a very fast speed. He blinked ,and found the boy standing in front of him. The boy punched him hard at the stomach. The man yelped in pain as he suddenly got a kick at his spine. He found his world getting darker as he saw the boy standing their with eyes no longer red.

"Never do that again." he heard the words as darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Fiang turned towards Ino" are you fine?" he asked in a caring voice. Ino nodded as she found it difficult to thank the boy. The boy gave her a warm smile, " Good."

He stood up and unzipped his hood and put it around Ino." You know that, you cannot run around like that." the boy joked as he turned around and threw a small ball at the sky that burst in red color when reached at some height. He started walking away when Ino grabbed his hand."T-thank You" she said still shaking. "its fine" he said before turning around. Ino let go of his hand something fell down of the boy's hand as he walked away.

"Don't tell anyone ,about what happened" the boy said in a calm voice.

Ino turned her gaze towards the ground and looked up."Who are you?" she asked only to find herself alone in the alleyway.

* * *

Ino looked down at the ground to find a familiar insignia on the ground.

A group of masked man appeared in front of her together with Inoichi."PRINCESS!" he shouted tears running down his face. The masked men turned towards the man laying on ground and arrested him.

"Who did this? " asked one of the masked man.

Ino decided to not say anything an said, "I don't know".

* * *

Fiang reached outside his classroom wearing a huge cap, that hid his face as usual together with black goggles. He stood their trying to catch his breath. Suddenly ,the door opened and out came the same woman with a nerve twitching at her forehead.

"I certainly remember telling you, not to roam here and there."She said pulling out a kunai from her holster and pointing it at the terrified boy.

The boy gulped _'I Am a dead man'._

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope y'all liked it. please review my story , was my first fight scene so please tell me how it is.**

 **CIAO**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 So, she is back

 **a/n: So, the sixth chapter is up. Hope you all will like it. I was out of town so couldn't update earlier, sorry. Thanks to ravens18 who reviewed the story. Also, thanks to all the people who read the story .This chapter is not very big but heaven knows I am this chapter will have less mistakes. Review please...**

* * *

Its been four days, since the Yamanaka incident. Life was back to normal, for most of the people. Yamanaka Ino was the center of attention in the academy even if she was not there. Everybody had the same question on their mind , _'Who was the guy who saved her?'_

Yamanaka Ino had changed after the incident. She was out of the shock of the incident. But, the same question was on her mind as well, _' who was he ?'_ . At the moment, she was walking down the street towards her school with her father at her side. She was staring at the strange insignia that had fallen from her savior's hand.' _Where I have seen it_?' She knew she had seen that symbol somewhere ,but where.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi was a great shinobi, but was known better for being a protective father. He could see the that her daughter was in deep thoughts. From last week she has been like this ,not coming out of her room, always thinking, talking a little. He wanted to see his old loud, stubborn ,lively Ino.

"hey Princess!" Inoichi said clearing the awkward silence.

"hmm" she questioned,eyes fixed on the insignia in her hand.

"Let's go out tonight; me, you and your mother."

"Yeah sure!" Ino exclaimed ,snapping out of her thoughts and giving her father a loving smile.

Inoichi's face lit up and a grin spread across his face.

* * *

The duo reached the academy where Ino bid farewell to her father and went inside. She went inside the academy building and entered her classroom. Upon her arrival ,everybody's gaze turned towards her. The next moment she was surrounded by the whole class except for three people; Sasuke, Naruto and the boy ,whose name she doesn't remember. Everybody was asking different questions.

Suddenly everybody backed off and went back to their seats. Ino turned around to see the familiar face of their teacher Iruka who was smiling. Ino thanked him by nodding and went to sit with her best friend Sakura behind Sasuke.

To her surprise ,Sasuke turned around and gave her a smile, which she returned by blushing heavily and screaming, " THANK YOU, SASUKE". Everybody turned towards her except for the duo who were sitting at the back of the class (Naruto and Fiang). Iruka coughed hard and everybody turned back facing him.

"I am glad you are back, I landed by your place a few days back but you were asleep and so I left." Sakura told with a smile and apologized for the last part. Ino returned the smile and nodded in appreciation.

"So...Ino are you still a vir-" Sakura teasingly said before she was cut out by Ino.

"Yes" Ino said swiftly ,turning a bit red.

"hmm, well I am glad you are back" Sakura said hugging her friend.

'It's good to be back' Ino said to herself while returning the hug.

"Ino, just because Sasuke smiled at you don't think he is yours" sakura whispered tightening her grip around Ino.

"Whatcha say, forehead "Ino whispered herself tightening the grip around Sakura's neck. Both were trying to strangle each other when they heard.

* * *

 **At The Same Time**

Naruto was drooling at the sight of hugging from the last seat when he thought, _' I wish I was there with Sakura.'_

"Not happening today ,my friend" Fiang chuckled from underneath his hood."You gotta stop that 'I am reading your mind' shit Fi (phy)." Naruto stated, coming out of his dream.

"But ,I did'nt do anything ruto." Fiang said still chuckling when they heard.

* * *

" If you two girls are done hugging, should I continue" Iruka said with a the girl turned red as everyone laughed except for the same 3 people ; One of whom was reading a book while the other two were discussing something.

"So, Fi wanna come and have some ramen.", Naruto said with a wide smile.

" What's ramen?" asked Fiang tilting his head sideways.

"...SERIOUSLY! you never had ramen? " Naruto exclaimed ,trying hard too keep his voice other one shook his head no.

"well, my friend I think I know why you are always that hungry." Naruto chuckled."So, when shall we go to eat real food?" he continued.

"Tonight would be difficult,I have some work to do but tomorrow morning would be just fine." Fiang said, a grin visible under his white and orange hood.

"Why not today its full moon ,nothing is better than a full moon and a bowl of ramen."

"You don't wanna know" Fiang said in a serious tone.

"That sounds good ,the old man gives special discount on Sundays.", Naruto said realizing the tone and deciding to not push the subject when realized it was Sunday tomorrow and...

"Sunday" both the boy said in unison giving a huge sigh. A day without all the teasing, stones, dust ,and most of all... work.

"Ok, meet me in front of the academy at eleven." Fiang said when suddenly a chalk hit his and Naruto's head. Both the boys looked towards the direction where Iruka was standing glaring at them. Both the boys stopped talking.

Fiang turned around to see Ino who was looking quite happy.' _So ,she is finally back. I want my favorite hood back but I cannot ask for it'_. Suddenly,Naruto also turned around when his hand hit Fiang on his left leg.

"watch it! it hurts" Fiang cried in pain the source of which was his left knee ,thanks to a particular purple haired woman . _'that psycho will pay for it'_ he promised himself as Naruto apologized.

* * *

It was evening , all the members of the Yamanaka family could be seen walking through the market of Konoha. Ino could hardly remember the last time she had this much fun they had ,played games , went to shopping and now were going to the most popular restaurant of Konoha 'The Silver Swan'. The restaurant was on a quite street as not too many people came to the expensive side of Konoha market.

All the Yamanakas went inside the restaurant." There is a booking for three, by the name Yamanaka Inoichi." The guy checked in the book and looked up.

"Yes, this way sir " the waiter said leading the three towards their seat near the window. Ino sat down in the seat nearest to the window. All three of them placed their order when Ino noticed something with the corner of her eyes. She turned around and gasped.

A figure was running through the empty street, she noticed the all too familiar insignia on the left side of the figure. But, something else caught her attention ... shining red eyes in the dim light of the street. Before, she could see the face the figure was gone. She was cut short by the voice of a waiter who was holding their dinner.

"Your order, my lady." he said and turned around. Ino decided not to think about the strange figure as she was very hungry and started to eat when the realization hit her... _that symbol._

* * *

The third hokage was in his office taking a puff from his favorite pipe. There is nothing better than a late morning smoke. Suddenly, two people appeared out of thin air and addressed him.

"Hokage sama"

Third turned his chair around and spoke, "what is it Shisui ,Itachi?"

"Sir, we were at guard of the forbidden forest as you said. But, at nightfall their were strange howling sounds around the forest. We tried to investigate but the chief said we were not allowed to go in the forest at night." Shisui said in a serious tone.

"You know it was full moon, their are many wolves living in that forest ,so its not wise to disturb their most beloved time of the month."

"But sir, there were no ordinary howls ,it was as though a beast was howling around the forest and this morning there were..."

"What was there?" asked the hokage.

"there were huge claw marks on the trees and some trees were fallen on ground around the area." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Alright , I will send more ANBU units to the forest to investigate while you two are ordered to not let any other soul know about it."

"Hai" both the uchihas bowed and vanished in a smoke.

 _' It is getting stronger, I got to find someone who can teach him how to control it'_ the hokage thought as he made another ring of smoke with the help of his pipe."

' _someone..._ '

* * *

 **cut... that's it. Will try to update by tomorrow or later this week..**

 **CIAO**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Holidays

 **A/n:: Well, new chapter after ages. Been busy a lot ,Hope you all liked it .Will try to update again chapter is bigger than the rest. This chapter will bring changes that will affect the whole storyline, if words get missing pls add the problem to the review You**

 **do not own the franchise.**

* * *

It was September, six months have passed since the beginning of the academy. A figure could be seen through the heavy rain walking down the streets of Konoha.

"What a beautiful day to eat." Fiang stated breaking the silence around him. As though upon hearing this, suddenly a hail storm started. Fiang continued " Yeah ,definitely a beautiful day" a smile visible under his hood as he entered the warmth of Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Hello Fiang." said a cheerful Ayame from the stand counter.

"Hey Ayame chan" Fiang said raising his hand for greeting. Fiang went towards a stool and sat down.

"So Fiang, where's Naruto?" Ayame questioned.

"Dunno."

"So, what will you eat today?"

"Not too hungry today, only 7 bowls of miso ramen and 7 bowls of pork ramen." Fiang said looking downwards.

"Not too hungry...right." Ayame said with a sigh ,turning towards the kitchen.

Fiang turned towards the sides to find there was someone sitting towards his left .The blonde man was staring at him with keen eyes. Fiang turned his head back to the front of the stand, where Ayame was standing with 4 bowls .She gave him a smile which Fiang returned cheerfully. Fiang noticed that Ayame was now a total mess her hair covered in sauces, her apron stained with different spices.

"Where is the old man, Ayame chan?" Fiang said while attacking the bowl of miso ramen.

"Out of town, will be home by tomorrow." Ayame answered.

The next few minutes went in silence as Fiang took in the ramen as though it was air. Ayame stood there amused by the not too hungry eating that Fiang showed.

"No wonder why you two get along so well." Ayame stated.

"Rig...slurp..ht" Fiang answered finishing the last bowl in one go.

'The first day Naruto brought him, he looked so shy' Ayame said to herself as she drifted off to the memory.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **5 months 14 days and a few hours ago...**

 _Ayame was having rest near the counter of Ichiraku Ramen Stand. "Its been a great day eh, Ayame ?" said an old man behind her. "Yeah ,its been one heck of a day" she said trying to give her father a smile but could'nt due to all the works she had to do all day. First, today being Sunday the stand was opened an hour ago, then there was all the run towards the noodles and spice stores for resupply . This was later followed by cleaning the store, serving a large number of people who were there for breakfast, cleaning all the mess that she made herself by dropping things, then there was the even more number of people at lunchtime for whom she had to make the ramen all by herself as her father had to go see a distant relative . So, at the end there was a day without a simple thing as free time._

 _'thank god Naruto didn't show up or I would be dead' she thought to herself._

 _" Oi! old man, Ayame nii-chan." the all to familiar voice came from the entrance to the store._

 _'why did I even said that ?' Ayame thought as she looked up to find Naruto with another boy, the boy had worn a white hood with orange strips at the edge. His face was hidden under the hood, with only his lips and weird markings on the jaw line were visible._

 _"Hey Naruto, who's the guy?" questioned Teuchi coming towards the counter._

 _"Oh yeah! meet my friend Fiang" he said with a large grin._

 _The boy raised his hand as greeting and then sat down next to Naruto._

 _"So kid, this is your first ramen?" Teuchi asked._

 _"Hai " the boy stated with a light smile._

 _" Okay then, todays ramen will be on the house." the old man said with a smile._

 _Both the boys grinned and exclaimed, "thank you!"_

 _After a few minutes the old man came out of the backside of the stall with two bowls of miso ramen. He placed one bowl in front of each boy. Naruto and Fiang took their chopsticks and started to eat. Fiang took a bite and the next moment to everyones surprise the ramen was gone._

 _"Can I get some more." He asked with a grin._

 _"Eh? oh sure...sure" he said turning back._

 _"Make that two" added Naruto._

 _' No wonder they get along so well' the old man muttered as he came back with another wave of the bowls._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

" with a candle to guide me." Fiang had a diary pulled out and wrote down the lines.

"What do you keep on writing ?" Ayame had seen the boy writing lines.

"Yeah" Fiang said turning towards her and closing his diary.

"Nothing, Well I got to go and for the bill." he said while pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry ,It's on the house." Ayame said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ayame chan , you are a princess among the others."

Ayame blushed and replied thank you.

Fiang turned around and exited the stand wishing Ayame a good day. He started to walk towards the academy which was to be commenced at 12 pm as the holidays are going to start from tomorrow.

It was mere instincts that suddenly he jumped and a practice sword whizzed below his feet. He pushed his weight downwards and landed with the sword below him. He turned around and saw the same blonde man.

" Pretty good reflexes, demon's friend."

Fiang looked at the man and started to back off. Inoichi took off towards the boy and punched the boy in the gut. The boy gasped for air as another punch came towards his face from the left side. The boy ducked below the punch as the man kneed him in the stomach. The boy used his arm to stop the kick but was sent backwards by the force of the kick.

" Why are you doing this?" the boy grunted.

" Anyone who helps the demon, should die with it" Inoichi yelled as he went through hand signs and said **Mind transfer jutsu**. Inoichi's body fell back as he tried to enter the boy's mind only to be thrown out in fractions of second. Fiang realised the opportunity (as it takes time to recover if the mind transfer jutsu fails) he tied the shoe lace of the ninja, and ran away towards the direction of the school.

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW MOMENTS.**

Inoichi woke up and tried to got up so that he could catch the boy only to be tripped head first to the ground again. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and two man appeared before him. One of them had a scar on his face and pineapple hairstyle while the other was a fat guy with long bown hair.

The pineapple haired guy looked at the state of his friend and asked "Hey Inoichi , What are you doing down there?"

"Just tripped over." Inoichi answered trying to hide the truth.

"Well then, hokage sama wants to meet you immediately." The fat man said.

"But, what about Ino's teachers parents meet."

"There is still some time for that, you should leave immediately."

"Fine." Inoichi mumbled as he untied his shoe lace, got up and disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

 **A FEW MONENTS LATER (the hokage tower)**

"You called me hokage sama? "Inoichi asked the old man who was sitting on his chair smoking.

"As a matter of fact ,I did Inoichi." The hokage answered in a serious tone.

"What do you mean hokage sama?"

"I want to know the reason you tried to hurt the boy who rescued your daughter."

"...what?" Inoichi questioned in confusion.

"I was informed by the ANBU patrol that a few minutes ago you were beating Fiang, who saved your daughter's life a few months ago."

Inoichi was dumbstruck by the revelation of his daughter's savior.

"H...He was the one?"

"Hai.." the hokage answered.

Inoichi had no words to say to the sudden revelation of the person who had saved her daughter ,and instead of saying thanks he tried to kill him.

"I..I..." Inoichi tried to speak but his words betrayed him.

Suddenly ,the door behind them opened to reveal two black haired shinobi each with the uchiha clan symbol at the back.

"You called us hokage sama" Shisui asked.

"Yes, I did Shisui, Itachi. Now, Inoichi thanks for coming you can go now."

"hai ,h..hokage sama" Inoichi said in a shaky voice and disappeared.

* * *

 **WITH FIANG.**

Fiang reached to the academy where he found Naruto waiting for him.

"Where have you been ?"

" Just been eating 7 free bowls of miso and pork ramen each." Fiang said with a lazy smile.

"WHATTTT!? You BASTARD. How could you be so insensitive. "Naruto said with anger.

Fiang chuckled and Naruto pouted as they started going towards the classroom . Upon their arrival in the class they witnessed a lot of adults who were all glaring at them. Both of them fond to such treatment, went to their seat and sat down.

" What's going on ?" Fiang asked.

" Its the result of midterm exams. "Naruto answered.

"Holy shi-" Fiang exclaimed but before he could complete the sentence Iruka entered the classroom, a pile of answer sheets in his hands. He placed the pile on his desk and thanked the parents for coming.

"Hey Fi I feel sad that my parents aren't here for my results." Naruto said ,pain in his voice.

"Don't worry ruto, I am here for you... Now Naruto if you don't bring good marks you are grounded for a month." Fang said in a fatherly tone folding his hand over his chest.

Both the boys laughed and took their seats.

"Thanks Fi." Naruto said giving a grin to Fiang.

"Fiang" Iruka called.

Fiang stood up and went to Iruka to take his answer sheet. He took the sheet from Iruka as Iruka said ," Need improvement." Fiang nodded as he went back to his seat and opened the sheet slightly so that no one can see.

"Hinata" Iruka called out.

"H-hai" a blue haired girl stood up and went towards Iruka facing down. Iruka handed her the answer sheet as he said ,"Congratulations Hinata! You have scored the highest marks." the girl's eyes lit as she opened the sheet to confirm. This was followed by a loud 'what' by a certain raven haired boy.

Claps filled the class as she walked back to her seat. she passed by Fiang's and Naruto's seat and looked at Fiang and nodded ,then she looked at Naruto and blushed. Fiang nodded as she went to the back of classroom to hug a man who had same eyes as her.

"Ino" Iruka called out.

Yamanaka Ino stepped forward as she made her way towards Iruka .Iruka handed her the answer sheet and said, "good work, could be much better." Ino nodded and made her way back to her seat.

"Kiba" Iruka called out.

A wild hair boy stood up from his seat and reached Iruka. "need improvement." The boy turned around and went to his seat.

"Naruto." Iruka called out.

Naruto rose up and went to Iruka who handed him the answer sheet and said. "need more improvement". Naruto looked down into his sheet and on it were his marks. He ran back to his seat and showed Fiang his sheet.

"Holy, Naruto you bastard you got 27 marks. Damn, I only got 23. " Fiang said lazily.

" Oi! I won you know the drill you gotta buy the next ramen treat." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"yeah, yeah." Fiang smiled.

All the students were given their answer sheets. After that Iruka started to tell them their holiday homework." So, everybody has to complete the following things in these holidays- practice on throwing kunais and shurikens, practice on chakra control as given in your book, every student should try to learn basic clan or non clan jutsu, and all of you would have to make something creative with the help of your ninja equipments in a group of three. The groups are as follows-

Ryuga, Doju, Nira.

Zujo, Soru , Bay.

Chiro, Daro, Shiri.

Sakura,

Sasuke , Hinata , Shino

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura,

Ino, Fiang and Naruto."

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed in disbelief and anger.

"Calm down, Ino." Iruka said.

"Daddy!" Ino shrieked.

"Listen to your teacher, princess." Inoichi said trying to calm his daughter down.

"huh?"

"Now, there is one more announcement that is the commencing of Shinobi Soccer tournament in December. For which , a team of 7 boys will be selected from this class to represent the village so train hard."

"Well ,that sounds fun." Fiang said.

"Yeah."

"Now, everyone move towards the ground for sparring."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru and Fiang stated.

* * *

 **SCHOOL GROUNDS**

The crowd gathered around the sparing circle as Iruka started to call out names.

 **SKIPPING THE NON IMPORTANT FIGHTS AND:**

 **Shikamaru vs Choji : draw like in anime**

 **Ino vs Sakura :Ino won via ringout as Sakura saw Sasuke leaving behind Ino's back and ran after him.**

 **Shino vs Ryuga : Shino won via submit**

 **And a few more now back to the fights.**

"Now , inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced.

"WhAT?! But I wanted to fight Sasuke" both of the boys exclaimed.

"Step forwad." Iruka said with authority in his tone.

"Fine, get ready to lose ,looser" Kiba said.

"oh we'll see about that, puppy cap." Naruto said teasingly.

"Begin."

Both the boys rushed towards each other, bringing up their fists to punch each other. Both the fists found their place at the opponents face as both the boys were thrown back a little. The boys charged at each other again with loud battlecries. Kiba punched at Naruto' face only for Naruto to get down and place a hard hit at his solar plexus. Kiba stepped back as all the air inside him was punched out. Kiba again ran towards Narto only get a round house kick to his temple and falling down out cold.

Iruka came over to them and announced ,"winner, Uzumaki Naruto via knockout". Naruto jumped in the air screaming "You saw that Sasuke you are next" in response said boy just turned his face to the other direction and hmpfed. Naruto turned around with his toothy grin and went back to stand with Fiang who was currently standing against a wall. "nice fight Ruto." Naruto just nodded and turned to look towards the sparing circle.

"Next up, Fiang vs Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

"gooo/whoo Sasuke ." all the girls and a few boys started chearing for the raven haired boy." Good luck Fi." Naruto was screaming as loud as the sound of the girls and boys together. Fiang entered the ring holding a black marker. Sasuke was already standing there with his arm crossed. Anybody could feel the temperature of the field rising as the battle was about to begin.

"begin."

Sasuke rushed towards Fiang very quickly making the whole crowd go wild. He jumped forward to deliver a knee to the other boy only for Fiang to dodge it with the same speed. Sasuke turned around to deliver a back heel to Fiang who ducked under it and then jumped away. Sasuke covered the distance quickly and started a barrage of punches at Fiang who dodged every single one of them. Left ,right, duck ,backstep ,jump ,right, left ,forward, duck ,jump. Sasuke who was panting by now took a step back only for Fiang to increase the distance between them by back flipping. Sasuke ran towards him with him at full speed bringing his hand back to deliver a punch. Inresponse Fiang just side-stepped and put forward his leg, Sasuke tripped over and fell face first to the ground .Fiang moved to where Sasuke was only for Sasuke to turn around.

 _... horse,tiger._

" _ **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**_ _"_ Sasuke exclaimed as a huge fireball came ou of his mouth towards Fiang at point blank was shocked as the fire engulfed the other boy completely .Iruka ran towards the circle at full speed to save Fiang ,if he was alive that is. All the kids were terrified by this and were shreikig and crying except for a few.

Naruto was dumbstruck as he saw his friend burning in front o f him as the boy covered in flames fell down. For a moment, everything went blank for him as fell down the well of grief. A strange chakra started to surround Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke." SASUKE!" .HE covered the distance with a speed faster than Sasuke and punched.

The punched hit something but it was not Sasuke .The punch was stopped by Fiang standing right front of Iruka, with one hand. "F..Fi..Fiang" Naruto said dumbstruck. "Dont worry I am fine." Fiang said coughing some ash. Tears ran down Naruto's eyes as he hugged Fiang tightly and the feeling in his gut subsided. "owww" Fiang stated in pain

"sorry " Naruto stated while breaking the hug. He took a step back to look at Fiang. His left hand was burned with some f the clothing burned as well. His hood was affected a little as Naruto could see silver hairs through it.

"Are you alright." A slim guy with pineapple haircut said who was followed by a fat guy.

"Yeah," Fiang stated.

"Your hand doesn't look like it"

"Well..."

"come on, let's get you treated".

All the four boys walked towards the infirmary." I am Shikamaru by the way, this is Choji."

"Yo" the fat boy greeted.

Fiang and Naruto nodded as they continued towards the infirmary." I am Fiang this is Naruto"

"yo" Naruto greeted with his foxy grin.

"Nice to meet you" Both the boys said as they reached the infirmary.

"Let's get you patched up, so what do you say friends" Shikamaru said bring their hands forward,

Fiang and Naruto nodded as they shook their hands "Friends."

* * *

 **At school grounds.**

"Sasuk-kun, are you alright." Ino and Sakura asked in a unison.

"w...who won.?" Sasuke said.

"Of course you won, it was a ring out." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun you are very strong."Ino stated with hearts in her eyes."

"Sasuke" a voice called out.

Sasuke turned around to find Itachi and Shisui standing their.

"Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Remove your shirt." Itachi said.

"huh?"

"Just do what I say, please"

"Fine." Sasuke removes his shirt and turn around which results in Ino and Sakura passing out.

"So..." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Shisui"

"I see"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi picks Sasuke up piggy back style and they shunshined away.

* * *

 **Few Moments Later (Uchiha clan compound)**

Look in the mirror Sasuke."What is it?" Sasuke asked and turned towards the mirror to find that his body was covered with black ink dots. "where did that came from?" Sasuke interrogated.

"it's nothing, go take a bath and sleep food is at the table mom has gone for shopping." Itachi said and shunshined away.

"whatever." Sasuke stated and went to the bathroom for a bath.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

"You say that." Itachi said a little shocked.

"yes, all marks were over vital body nerves and organs if this would be a real fight Sasuke would be dead or seriously injured."

"You are right, so what should we say to hokage sama."

"We should say yes."

"fine."

Saying this both of them shunshined away in a pile of leaves.

* * *

Hope you liked please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What do we have here

 **a/n: here it is chapter 8 …enjoy. Also thanks to those who reviewed. This one is a filler but things are just getting started.**

It was a fine morning like any other. It was the second week of their holidays for the academy students. At the moment, six of them could be seen on the school ground while a girl was sitting under the shades of a tree situated near the field.

Naruto, Fiang, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Kiba who had became friends after the last day at school. All of them were at the field playing with the soccer ball provided to the group by Iruka for practicing for the upcoming shinobi soccer tournament (Yeah, Shikamaru too).

"Wow" Naruto said in a surprised manner.

"What happened whisker face?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"Oh its no- , wait a moment YOUUU!" Naruto exclaimed in anger.

"Hehe, want a fight whisker face."Kiba challenged.

"Damn yes, puppy cap." Naruto said as both the boys bashed their heads with each other .

"Quit it you fools. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru interjected as he passed the ball to Chouji ,hands still in his pocket. Both the boys stopped fighting and turned around to face the boy.

"Well, you should thank Shikamaru puppy cap ,he saved your life." Naruto said with a grin and moving back to his place.

"Wanna bet on I-" Kiba said as a stone hit him on the face.

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted in pain.

"Shut up and play." Ino shouted from her place.

"fine…. _._ why is she even here? Don't they have to go and fight over Sasuke."Kiba cursed under his breath.

"I was going to do that, until your parents asked me to watch over you and do not let you do anything other than homework or practice. I wonder what would forehead do to my Sasuke-kun." Ino shouted back at him, fuming at the thought of her pink- haired rival/friend.

"So, why aren't we doing homework ,this is too troublesome."

"Because, that's what I want you to do. Now, Shikamaru who knows if by mistake I told your mother that you were slacking off while everyone was working, wonder what she will do." Ino asked, making a confused face.

"You… sadist troublesome woman." Shikamaru glared at her

As the boys started playing Chouji asked." So, what was it that you wowed about Naruto?"

"It's just that, we all know how lazy those two are, I can't believe they are playing." Naruto said pointing towards Fiang and Shikamaru.

"You know what she will do if don't do it, _troublesome woman_." Shikamaru stated last part in a whisper for safety.

Everybody laughed as they turned towards Fiang.

Fiang didn't say anything, he just stood there chest gradually rising and falling and he somehow looked completely at peace, even if you cannot see his face which was hidden behind the neon green color hood that he wore.

"fiang…fiang…Fiang…FIang…FIAng…" Naruto said gradually increasing his volume but to his dismay, the boy did not move. He went close to him to find a very low but distinctive sound of…..snoring. Soon ,he was joined by the rest of the boys, who would stand there for a while, listen and would burst into small laughs. Ino saw the boys not playing and started walking towards them.

"oh shit, oh shit… Fiang man wake up or she is going to kill you." Kiba whispered. Naruto and Chouji shook him but he didn't wake up.

"He was a good guy." Stated the Aburame and as soon as he said that Ino was by their side looking at Fiang sleeping.

"ahm…ahmm" She coughed fakely.

"zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Hey there"

"zzzzzzzzzzz"

Naruto turned towards Kiba and pointed at Fiang behind Ino's back and ran his finger across his neck ,Kiba nodded in agreement.

"are you listening."

"zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"So this is how it is then." Ino said in a deadly sweet voice. A cold chill ran down everyone's spine. She took in a large amount of air in her lungs. Everybody took a few steps back and placed their hands over their ears, looking terrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS DUMMY."

 **Somewhere far, far, far away….**

A white haired man was ogling into the female side of the bath house , admiring his luck to witness such a beautiful scene, it was godly .He had to write this down…quickly before this scene ends. He took out his pen and began scribbling on to the papers that he conjured in a puff of smoke.

"Let's do this."

"whaT arE You Doing?!" a scream roared in the sky.

"I Am working Can't you see!" Jiraya screamed back…. He realized what he just did and turned around to see a crowd of women coming out of the bath house with broomsticks, sticks and….., "Kunais"?

 _Fuck…._

 **Konoha**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS DUMMY."

….

…..

….

….

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Íno stared in shock as the boy still carried on sleeping.

"That's it. If he did not wake up, you all will be seeing living hell." Ino said coldly "You all have 5 minutes, and don't even think about running things will only get worse that way.

"WHAT?!" everyone of them exclaimed. "Bu-"

"Five minutes." Ino said and went back beneath the tree.

"If we did not wake him up we are dead we have to do something." Kiba stated in panic.

 **5 minutes to go…..**

"think something quickly or we are as good as dead." Naruto said while dropping a bucket of water over Fiang's head (yeah, dropping it).

"Shikamaru think something." Choji said.

"I am trying….this is too troublesome."

 **3 minutes to go….**

 **"** we are dead…dead….dead."Kiba was sitting at the corner white as milk and looked pale.

"don't give up, we can do it we still have 4 minutes." Naruto said, now tickling Fiang with a feather.

"3 minutes" Ino corrected from her position beneath the tree.

" What should we do….?" Shino stated.

"That's it , I will escape her and will stay around my clan members all this summer." Kiba said and dashed off towards the academy gates. He had only reached half way when a icy sweet was whispered in his ears.

"where are you going, Kiba-kun. Will you return to your position or do you want to get neutered."

KKiba gulped and turned around only to get a fist in the solar plexus and went flying back to his position.

"By the way, you now only have 1 minute" Ino said in a deadly sweet voice that promised pain. All the boys gulped.

 **1 minute to go….**

Anybody who would have walked by the academy that time would have heard the fast beating hearts of the boys all of them were pale, Choji had stopped eating, Naruto was biting his nails ,Kiba was shaking with fear, Shikamaru was looking calm , but he also was sweating heavily, while Shino was trying to wake Fiang up by the help of some bugs.

"My dad was teaching me how to summon them." He stated as the bug were buzzed around Fiang's head and a few were biting him. But against all efforts Fiang was still sleeping.

 **30 seconds to go…**

"I can't think of anything its too troublesome."Shikamaru stated.

"now that purple monster is going to kill us." Kiba said.

"Purple monster….." Naruto said thoughtfully, when the idea hit him.

"I think that will work."

 **10 seconds to go…**

"hey there Anko sensei." Naruto shouted ,waving. To everybody's shock and relief Fiang stood bolt upright and looked around in terror. When, he was sure she was not around he took a sigh of relief and turned towards the boys who were glaring at him.

"what?" Fiang said still looking around out of caution.

"oh, let me tell you…" said a deadly voice behind him.

He turned around to find himself face to face with one Yamanaka Ino who was cracking her knuckles. As soon as she lunged forward to punch him there was a puff of smoke behind her. Fiang looked over her head and started taking a few steps backward.

"Hello midgets ,who are Naing and Faruto." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Hey! Its Naruto." Naruto exclaimed ,as the words came out of his mouth a kunai passed right through his left cheek making a light cut on it.

"So I guess you are Naruto, who is the other one."

She said turning around taking out another kunai. Fiang who was hiding behind Shikamaru and Choji lifted a shaking hand. "Oh it's you, shit kit."

"H-hai" Fiang stated slowly coming out from his place, knees shaking.

"I don't have time for your shit, shit kit. Hurry up and get your ass oer here."

"h-hai".

As soon as the two boys joined her by her side Anko vanished with hem in a swirl of leaves.

"What was all that fuss about?" Kiba asked.

"I have no idea and its way too troublesome I am going home?" Shikamaru stated and turned back only to come face to face with a not-so-happy Yamanaka Ino.

"how dare they, turn their backs and leave. They are gonna PAYYY!"

 **The Hokage's office**

PAYYY…

"I wonder what's going on out there…" Hiruzen said in a calm voice while taking a puff from his favorite pipe. He was brought back to his senses by a sudden shout from behind her ."WHASSUPP JIJI" Naruto exclaimed with his regular foxy grin. "its good to see you too Naruto and you too Fiang." As he turned to see the other boy who was standing on Naruto's side and looking at Anko from the corner of his eyes.

Fiang turned towards the hokage and waved."Whassup baasan" and returned back to keeping an eye out on Anko. Hiruzen smiled and then turned to Anko "you can take your leave now Anko". Anko saluted to the hokage and turned around and waved at Naruto and blew a kiss towards Fiang.

The action had the desired effect as Fiang squeaked in a very low tone that Anko somehow caught. _I am surprised he didn't we his pants._ And she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As she left, Fiang returned back to his original self and turned towards the hokage. "Why did you call us baasan?" Fiang asked. "well you both want to be ninjas right." Both the boys nodded "well I came to know you are having difficulties with your classes. So I decided to give you both some help, but as you know I cannot do that myself, I have appointed these two for your help. Both the boys turne around to see two blackhaired boys in black shirts with a symbol on them.

"isn't that the Uchiha symbol."Fiang stated.

"You are right Fiang they are, meet Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui."

"Jiji, why does that one looks like Sasuke teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is my brother."

A smaller version of a boy came from behind Itachi.

 _This is not happening right now,…_ Naruto thought to himself

 **To be continued….**

 **A/n sorry for small chapter. well, the chapters will be smaller from now on for the ease of working. But, don't worry the fun just started.**

 **CIAO**


End file.
